A Treacherous Passion
by Kaishi29
Summary: It is Shameless, Insolent and Selfish but that's how Love is! A dangerous love story set out in Seattle between the hottest couple of all time. Adaption from the most tragic play ever- Romeo & Juliet. Be Ready to have some chills and goosebumps as their love threatens more lives in the town. Love had never been so hazardous.
1. Coldness

**I don't know what really struck me to write this story but I really wanted it to. Just a casual story for passing time and light hearted read. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own the characters but this plot line is mine.**

* * *

It was a pretty normal morning in Seattle. People were busy doing their usual works.

Suddenly a speeding car came into the view, disrupting the peace. Few bystanders paused from doing their activities as they shockingly looked at the car that they were sure was going to cash down anytime soon.

Several cars came at least a hundred meters behind it, chasing that car. One the people recognized who the cars belonged to, they shook it off. It wasn't a very rare scene now a days with the war between those family onset.

After the cars disappeared into the forest, they resumed their chorus.

Meanwhile in Ravenna Woods, a petite girl outran two of her enemies' vehicle behind her and flew off to her home where her two brothers and a cousin lived with her.

"Hey you thief! Come back over here bitch" she heard one of her enemy calling behind her and immediately recognized the voice. It was Kate of course.

She laughed and burst open through her apartment's door waking up her bother Elliot and her cousin Jack who were sleeping on the couch.

"Damn Mia where the hell you have come from? And why you're laughing so madly?" Elliot asked her in his sleepy voice.

"Well I sneaked into the Steele's factory and stole this" She then held out a new glock tightly gripped in her small hands to show to her brother. Her face held a wide proud grin.

Without even looking at the weapon Elliot came forward and shook her.

"You idiot you have been over the Steele's? You could have got yourself killed. You little brainless brat! "

His eyes were fully of rage and so was his voice. Mia had never seen Elliot so angry. All her smiles and chirpy attitude vanished within a second. Tears were threatening to come out of her eyes.

Jack came forward and kept a hand on Elliot's shoulder. He then spoke to Mia in a calm yet cold voice.

"Don't you get it Mia? They're our enemies. They are dying to kill us as much as we're bloodthirsty of them. This is not something funny." His voice was determined and full of disgust.

Mia understood the seriousness of the situation and kept quiet for a very long time which was unusual. She was quiet for enough time to worry Christian and make him come out of his room to check on her.

"Hey guys what's up?" He came out all sleepy, his dark hair fell over his forehead and his steely grey eyes were a little cautious as he looked to three of them.

Jack said cutting off the silence," Your little beloved sister sneaked into the Steele's to steal some stupid gun.

Christian looked at the angry faces of Jack and Elliot and then over the broken face of Mia who still held the glock tightly in her hand. He went over to her side in a flash of a second and snatched the glock from Mia's hand. He started examining the weapon.

"Whoa ! Jack I think you're the stupid one here to call this 'some stupid gun'. It's one of the finest weapons to kill. Didn't you see the label? It's not just some ordinary gun, it's a deadly one. This is incredible"

"Not incredible enough over our sister's life Christian. Please try to be a little serious here" Elliot just never understood that why Christian never took anything seriously. This attitude of him just pissed Elliot so much.

"Well I think you're underestimating her big brother! Look at her, do you see a scratch on her or even a hair pulled out of shape? She's perfectly fine. So don't be so difficult always and raise the enmity without any reason."

He turned toward Mia then, "You're really an incredible girl. Seems like your courage is growing even more with your age." He winked at her and she smiled a little in return.

"So what you say? Up for a shooting match? "

Now this brought Mia back into her original jumpy girl. "Hell yeah! I challenge you that I can take on all shots over you in less than thirty seconds."

"You wanna bet you can't?" Christian was in his devilish mood. He always was when somebody challenges him for anything.

Mia smiled at him in encouragement. "Sure, why not! By the way what's the bet?"

Christian pretended to think for a moment before speaking, "How 'bout this? Whoever loses gets a new car for the winner after the party tonight!"

"What party? And who's party anyway? Mia asked him in confusion.

"Well, the Masquerade ball party in the eve! Come on, you don't know? The whole town has been talking about it. Everyone is going there."

Jack shot a look at him in confusion."You mean the Steele's Masquerade Ball party?"

Christian replied in a casual and cheerful tone," Yeah! Who is would be organizing such a royal ball party?"

Elliot had had enough of it. He was already so furious at his little sister and now his younger brother too. He eroded up in fury and yelled over top of his voice. "Have you totally lost it Christian?"

Before he could say anything else, Christian cut him short and said, "In case you haven't noticed I said it's the _Masquerade_ Ball party. Means we're gonna wear masks and no one will recognize us. So now who's gonna join me and have loads of fun tonight?" he asked in an encouraging yet challenging voice with his one brow shot upwards.

"I'll join you of course, Christian." Mia spoke, back in her chirpy voice and gave a high five to Christian. "Never been scared of the Steele's!" She laughed challengingly.

Elliot rolled his eyes and looked at Jack, still angry. Jack said in a low voice, "Well if it's a Masquerade then I don't think it's any danger to anyone of us."

Elliot looked at him in disbelief while Jack continued in a guilty voice. "Anyways I needed a night out too. It's been a while I'd have some fun."

"Wow that's so cool. Yippee!" Mia clapped her hands in excitement. No wonder even if she was eighteen, she still acted like a ten year.

Right now she was hoping all over the living room in excitement of going to the ball party. She was swinging over Christian, her favorite brother.

He always pampered her like his own child and treated her like a matured sixteen year old which neither Elliot nor Jack did. He understood her in a different way which she really liked about him. And the best part about him – He was also not interested in the stupid family war kind stuff with the Steele's, just like Mia.

 _Whoever will my brother love, that girl will be the luckiest and prettiest girl in the world._ Mia just knew it from the depth of her heart.

* * *

 **Don't forget to review. Check out my other story 'The Brooke" for some intense adult romance involving mystery and adventure.**

 **Love ya all,**

 **~Christina Springs xoxo~**


	2. Proposal

**Just to let you all know again, this was written like three years ago. So it can come out to be pretty naive. I'm just posting this story for fun and some light-hearted reading. Don't expect anything intense and addictive. If you want something like that, read my other story "The Brooke" under fifty shades fanfiction and I guarantee you that you won't be disappointed.**

* * *

Mr. Raymond was busy doing some file work in his room when somebody knocked at his door. The knock sounded hesitant and nervous to his ears.

"Come in!" He calls and looks up to see a pretty boy coming over to him. His hair a little longish, his body well toned, but compact. He wasn't much tall and always had a calm face but his cute dimples gave him a mysterious look. His blue eyes were intense- fathomless.

"Hey Raymond!" he smiled politely and said in a soft, gentle voice. "How are you?"

"Jose! Hi, I'm great. What brings you here so early in morning? Ana is sleeping right now."

Jose came forward and chuckled "Yeah I know, the sleeping beauty can never be up so early." He laughed softly and then spoke a little tensed. "Actually I came to talk to you." His face was serious again.

Mr. Raymond looked up at him and noticed the tension on his face. He asked him in a low, cautious voice, "Is it something about the Circle Black Diamonds?"

"No no! It's nothing related to them or even the Under World I suppose." Jose reassured him quickly. "Well its that I.. I.." He stammered and his lips quivered. Mr. Raymond waited patiently.

Jose looked down as he spoke softly, " I want to propose Ana. I want to marry her."

Raymond froze for a few seconds. He regained his posture and calmly replied, "I see. But you think Ana is going to be sure about it?"

"That's the problem Raymond. I am not positive. That's why I wanted to discuss it with you. I mean I'm sure she loves me just as much as I love her. We've been together since last four year and been friends since childhood. But I don't know how she would react to this."

"Look Jose, I really appreciate that you love her so much despite knowing her secret and I'm glad that she has you but marriage is kinda' big deal. Don't you know how the other Steeles and Council would react at this news? They would kill all three of us."

"Then you don't need to tell it anyone. You're not much in contact with any of your relatives either." Jose pointed it out and continued calmly, "Besides, there's hardly any of _them_ around here and whoever is, they belong to Circle Black Diamonds. I've already talked to them and they seem fine with all this."

Raymond nodded in agreement. Suddenly it struck him and he went rigid for a moment. "What about the Greys? They are our enemies. They'll definitely report it to the Council."

Jose closed his eyes and sucked in a breath. His hands balled up in a fist at his either sides. "Well I guess then no one has to know about it. We'll keep it a secret from everyone."

"I guess its fine then. So when are you planning to propose her?" Raymond smiled at Jose in a mischievous way.

Jose smiled back as he told him his plan."Well I was actually thinking that I'll do it sometime in between the ball party tonight. I'll ask her to dance and after a while I'll take her into the back garden and then, you know.." He trailed off as he blushed a little. Raymond felt his shyness and laughed it off.

"All right young gentleman. I wish you all the very best."

"Thanks Raymond. By the way can I ask you something personal?"

"Sure, Go ahead!"

"Have you," He tensed a little again, "Had you ever thought about making peace with, with the Greys?"

All smile vanished from Raymond's face hearing this. He took control of the rage that was building inside him. He spoke through his teeth when he replied, "I may not be in touch with Steeles now but I can never forget what their family did to ours." His eyes were blazing with anger.

"But that was a long time ago and it has nothing to do with Carrick and his family. They never did anything to you so maybe you both families here could live in peac-"

"No we can't Jose!" He spoke abruptly, cutting Jose which made him jump back a step away from Raymond. "If they realize the truth about Ana, they would kill her themselves. I understand that as a damned naïve boy, you want some peace between us but I'm sorry you're gonna be a little disappointed over there."

"It's okay Raymond. Calm down. Sorry I didn't really meant to get you so angry and all. Just calm down, okay?" Jose was really regretting bringing up this topic in their conversation. So he decided to move on to another one, "Well, I heard some cousin of Ana is also coming. Who is it?"

"His name is Ethan and well, he actually despises people a lot but he can _tolerate_ to live with them now as he is going to live with us for a while."

"Ethan" Jose repeated the name, "The Vampire?" He asked casually to which Raymond nodded in affirmation.

Ethan, nicknames as "The Vampire" was one of the most feared made-men in Under World. He got his reputation by once tearing off his enemy's throat with his bared teeth.

"Hmmphh!" Jose said in lack of any better response." He was about to say something but suddenly a hard and impatient knock at the door drew both their attentions.

"Mr. Raymond! Its Kate." She was breathing hard. Jose could tell it from her voice.

"Come in Kate." As soon as he said it, Kate came in and was in front of both of them is just a blink of eyes. Her face was tired and she looked like as if she'd been running from quiet a lot of time.

"What's wrong Kate? Are you okay?" Raymond asked him in a worried tone. He never saw Kate losing her serenity and react like this. This meant something was wrong.

"Little Grey girl has stolen a Japanese glock this morning from our factory. We chased her but she vanished into the other side of Ravenna Woods." Hearing this Raymond's eyes grew with fury. Kate cringed back a little.

"Were there others too?" Raymond asked with his voice barely under control now. He turned to face Jose squarely. His eyes held the look that meant "See what I've been talking about?"

Jose understood and kept quiet for the moment. Kate was answering Raymond's question

"It was only her. I'm so sorry Mr. Raymond." She ducked her head to hide her tears that might spill over her cheek any moment. Jose got up to comfort her a little.

Just as he got up, suddenly something fell from his back packet and he didn't seem to notice it. Kate, with her rapid skills spun around Jose and caught a velvet box just before it met the ground. She opened the box and let out a gasp. Jose and Raymond turned to her to see her eyes wide with awe and a hand cover over her mouth.

Raymond leaned to see what it was and saw a beautiful Tiffany's heart -shaped solitaire ring. He couldn't believe his eyes. He was so happy from within that he let the Grey's matter go to hell. He went over to Jose who was a little embarrassed at the moment and hugged him.

"Ana is so lucky to have you, Jose. I'm just so happy that I'll have you as my family member"

"Thanks Raymond. But I think I'm the lucky one to have Ana."

Kate came and just shook Jose out of Raymond's reach. When he was facing her she said just a word "When?" And Jose understood it. He too, replied in a single word "Tonight"

Tears of joy started rolling down her cheeks. Though she was Ana's elder sister, yet she loved Ana like her own daughter. Jose had always been perfect for her and she knew it. She knew how much delighted Ana would be tonight after this surprise. She had always wished Ana to find someone like herself: An exception to this world. And Jose just seemed be that guy. He loved Ana more than Kate did.

"I'm going to wake up Ana. We better start getting ready for the eve." Saying that she left the room. Raymond was back on his files. Jose stood there for a moment a turned to walk back the door."I guess I'll see you tonight then Raymond. Bye."

He walked out of the door and heard Raymond call him out a bye in response. Just as was out of the gate he wondered if ever the enmity between these two families would come to an end. _I really wish that somehow this miracle happens and happens soon._ He thought and drove off.

* * *

 **Don't forget to Review ;)**

 **Love ya all,**

 **~Christina Springs xoxo~**


	3. Ball Party

**Thank you everyone for reading my story and following/favorizing it. You guys rock! Keep giving me your love and support like this**

 **A/N : I got a review that my grammar sucks. Well to answer that, I wrote this story almost three years back.I was still in middle school at that time. I'm just uploading this now in my free time for a light-hearted read.**

 **Hope you enjoy reading.**

* * *

It looked like as if heaven had come on earth. That's what the guests saw the Steele's mansion as. Everyone who passed by was hypnotized by its beauty. It compelled them to come to the party. Even those who hadn't wished to go there, were now eagerly getting ready for the event.

The front garden was decorated with numerous lights swirled around the plants and trees. Each tree from at least a kilometer away from house was brightly illuminated, thus leading the guests into the mansion without any confusion. The backyard was decorated even more beautifully with hundreds of love seats and a little dome shaped shelter for a few couples to dance. A huge orchestra was gathered at the right side of the dome.

Inside the mansion, the main entrance straightly led to the ballroom. It was originally the Steele's living room, but the furniture had been kept aside, creating a huge space for the dance. Almost every couple of Seattle could dance there freely.

Many couples were dancing and many other people were either sitting at the bar flirting with each other or standing in the living room talking and gossiping and looking around. The event had already turned into a grand success.

Even though they were enemies, yet the Grey's had to admit that they were awe-struck by this. Elliot was wearing a gray coat with black pants and a black shirt with a grey mask that covered his eyes and nose. His eyes were tensed and cautious all the time. He didn't want to be here, but because his family wanted to be here, he had no choice.

Mia on the other hand was happily looking around, mesmerized by the beauty of the house. She wore a pinkish white frock which made her look cuter which was hardly possible. She always looked like a doll. Her white fairy-like mask only added perfectness to her look.

Jack wore his casual clothes i.e. black shirt with blue jeans. He looked around and saw many other people dressed like him. His mask was also black color and scary looking. The feathers of the mask reaching till his cheeks with the combination of his cold eyes made him look deadly yet gorgeous.

Christian definitely looked most gorgeous and handsome among his brothers. He wore a white suit with a black shirt underneath. His pants were white too as well as his mask which only covered his forehead and eyes. There was a burning aura coming off him according to anyone who noticed him. Girls were already checking him out. He looked around, satisfied with his looks that were enough to drive most of the girls crazy.

They all went to sit near the bar, making themselves comfortable. They were not talking among themselves but looking here and there either to target a chick or to look out for their enemies.

Christian saw a beautiful girl coming towards them. She was walking gracefully and seemed to set fire behind her each step. She looked almost the same age of Christian. Her hair were strawberry blonde and she was wearing an intense red color ball gown. She had a wonderful figure and her dress hugged her long body perfectly. When she came near, Christian noticed her eyes were emerald green and her fringes fully covered one of her eye. He wasn't sure if he had seen her around as her half face was covered with a beautiful golden mask.

She stopped at the Grey's table. "Good evening everyone." She said in a warm and intense voice.

"Hey beautiful.. How many people have told you that you look amazing tonight? Please tell me I'm the first." Christian said in a charming voice and flashed a dazzling smile. The girl seemed to be a bit effected but she replied him politely.

"Well thank you but I'm afraid you're not the first one. By the way, you also look you look very dashing tonight"

"So will you do the honors to have a dance with this 'dashing' guy?" Christian winked at her while she blushed and hesitated before replying him. Of course this wasn't anything new to Christian. He knew what effect he had on ladies. He still enjoyed every time to watch them squirm.

"Well I would have loved to but I'm very sorry to say that I can't dance with you. You see, I wanna have a dance with the gentlemen sitting next to you." She said a looked over to Elliot.

Christian couldn't believe what he had just heard. He glanced to see Elliot just as much shocked but more amused. Jack, sitting next to Elliot had his lips pressed in a hard line. He was trying very hard not to laugh. His expression irritated Christian even more. He turned to his opposite side and saw Mia's eyes bulged out. She couldn't believe his girl either. This somehow satisfies Christian.

The girl bend towards Elliot who still hadn't recovered from the shock and held out her arm towards him. She then whispered to him in a very seducing voice, "Would like to Dance with me?" Even though her words were simple, but her tone was enough to spin the world around Elliot. He got up still dizzy and held her hand with his own. They then walked towards the dance floor. Elliot shot a glance behind his back where his family sat, still half stunned.

 _Remember that you don't reveal your real identity here to anyone. Don't tell your real name to anyone. And trust no one._ His look said it all to his family and with that he turned to the dance floor. The girl settled her arms around his neck while he held her from her waist. They then started moving along the beat. Soon he was spinning her, encircling with her, and happily dancing with her. A little too close than just formally.

"What was that?" Mia was still shocked when she asked out loud.

"I don't know. Maybe that's her type, still I'll admit that she was really a beautiful one." Jack replied

Christian sat dumbstruck through-out this conversation. Elliot got a date while he was sitting here alone. Could this get any worse? And it just did.

Jack got up from his seat and went over to a girl who was wearing a goldish-yellow gown. He bowed to her and let out his hand, asking her to dance. Christian could tell that the girl stood there as if hypnotized. She was soon gonna be Jack's snack without a doubt. Right now she accepted to dance with him and they too went over the low stage and started dancing almost next to Elliot.

Christian noticed that Jack's hands that were on her waist soon drifted their way down and grabbed her from her hips. She blushed and embraced Jack closer. _Looks he ain't gonna be home tonight. There might be too many things happening along that._ Christian thought to himself and shook his head. Now he was sitting alone looking at other couples. Well he wasn't really alone, at least Mia was sitting with him.

"Christian, I'm bored here. I'm going out to the backyard to see what's cooking." She said that and headed off to backyard before Christian could reply. She loved making him miserable. So very Mia.

Well _now_ he was really alone. And bored too. That was when he saw a few boys coming near him, as if they were moving forward without realizing it. He looked at his other side and saw more boys looking over him, a few girls followed their gazes too while many other girls had an expression of jealous or insecurity over their face.

Confused, Christian looked a little closer to them and saw that they weren't staring him but some one behind him. He also turned curiously to look what was behind him.

That's when he saw her. He can still recall that moment's every detail that passed by each second.

Everyone gathered and crowded to see as she stepped from a room's door into the hall. The room felt utterly silent except the music on dance floor and a few couples there which had also stopped dancing and followed everyone's gaze. She stepped out of one of the rooms, into the hall, wearing silver-colored extremely high heels. But she was balancing herself perfectly and walking as gracefully as on a ramp walk. She wore a beautiful royal blue ball dress that ended up just above her knees, showing off her flawless ivory legs. She was slim and trim and fragile looking. Yet every step she took was with a steely determination.

Her face was showing the expressions of kitten who knew people were staring her in awe. She wasn't really used to being center of attention but she was loving it from what Christian could tell. Her rosy lips, softly parted, held a smile that was neither sweet nor cunning but somewhat in middle. And her eyes! Those eyes which held Christian's attention more than it held others'. For the first time ever, _Christian_ felt dizzy as he looked in her eyes, probably falling in them.

They were a shade of silver-blue which weren't humane at all but somehow seemed too humane at the same time. Her hair was a shade of brilliant dark brown that burned every man's heart along its way as she kept walking to the bar.

As she passed by, she glanced at Christian for a second. A second too long to change everything. The moment their eyes met, everything else seem to fade away in background. Both of them held an intensity in their eyes which was hardly visible to the world but to each other. Not only Christian, but she was also a little dazed by this contact. It was as if they both felt sparks flying around them.

She quickly broke the eye contact and looked over to the bar, still moving forward. The crowed started talking and moving again. The silence was broken within seconds and everyone was back to normal. Except for Christian.

His heart was frozen and he couldn't tear his eyes away from her. Her back was turned to him as she was having a few drinks at the bar while Christian kept admiring her backside featured. Her silky brown hair, her sexy-flawless back, her way too perfect figure. She was stunningly and breath-takingly the most beautiful girl ever.

Before Christian could even realize, his feeling came out loud in his mind and he knew he couldn't deny them. He can't find a will to deny them as he thought to himself.

 _I'm falling for her. Hard and Deep._

* * *

 **Well what do you think? Don't forget to review ;)**

 **Love ya all,**

 **~Christina Springs xoxo~**


	4. Dazzled

**Happy New Year everyone. TBH I was not expecting so many followers in this story. But you guys are just awesome. I think I would publish more of my old high school stories. Though they might be as cliche and naive as this one :P**

 **Thank you for reading it.**

 **Enjoy. And please check out my other story The Brooke. I can promise you it's nothing like this one. It's scary and intense.**

* * *

Ana was ready to go out of the door and enter the hall. Her hair was done and so was her light make-up. Her dress seemed fine and her mask fit her face appropriately. She knew that she looked stunning enough for a few men to drop their glasses. Still, she felt a little nervous as if something unusual was going to happen tonight.

This weird feeling made her panic a bit. She was used to being center of attention. In fact she loved it when people dizzily stare her forgetting everything else for a second. She was beautiful and she enjoyed this realization on others' faces. When half of girls wished to be like her and other half got jealous of her. She was so used to it yet she enjoyed it every time.

But not tonight. Tonight she was a little hesitant and she didn't knew the reason herself. She took a deep breath, pulled all her fear away from at least her facial expressions and replaced it with a confident dazzling smile. Then she stepped out of the door and made her way to the bar.

Ana could hear the conversations dropping off in the middle as people gathered around her, almost unconsciously. She felt many stares behind her back as well as in her front too. She tried to notice as few people as possible in her way to bar. She got glimpses of a petit girl in blue frock, a man in grey suit whose companion had a scowl oh her face, a waiter looking as if about to drop his tray full of glasses.

She was satisfied with all this and it made her happy. But she felt some one glaring at her and she felt butterflies in her stomach. _Well that is very very weird!_ Ana thought to herself as she looked around to see who can be glaring at her like that or if it was just some stupid feeling in her mind.

She caught sights of a few more people, a man standing with two ladies by his side and all three were busy watching Ana, a little girl in a white frock and fairy-type mask who surely looked odd here. Ana could tell it in one sight. Few more steps ahead she noticed, five men sitting at a table, each of them, dreamingly staring Ana. Then she met eyes of an old bitchy lady who was warmly smiling at her. Ana smiled sincerely and innocently back at her.

Then she passed a man wearing a white suit sitting alone at a table of four. Ana looked at him and suddenly all her idiotic hesitation seemed to die.

As soon as she turned to look towards him, she found herself directly looking into his intense grey eyes. His copper disheveled hair fell upon his forehead and made him look ever so gorgeous boy Ana has ever seen.

She knew she had looked at him for more than enough time but she was unable force herself to look away from him. She felt as if a huge part of her was missing and now as she looked in his eyes, she felt whole. Completed. _Oh my! How cheesy do I sound._

She came back into reality and broke her gaze away from him which took all her will. She can't believe it all happened in just a second or so. _Ok now don't look anywhere else, just straight at the drinks. Get to the bar as soon as possible in the human speed._

She swiftly walked away trying to balance herself in heels and finally reached the bar after the five minutes' walk from her room. The five minutes' walk that seemed like hours to her.

"One tequila please!" She blurted out as soon as she reached the bar. The waiter immediately handed her a short glass and within a blink of eye, Ana gulped the toxic down her throat. She felt a little better and loose then.

She heard footsteps approaching her and turned back. A young kind looking man smiled at her and held out his hand. "Would you like to have a dance with me?" His voice was gentle yet flirty. Ana looked up at him, shooting daggers through her glare. He was surely a new guy in town or else he wouldn't have dared to ask Ana to dance. _No problem. He is just about to realize his mistake._ Ana got up and blew a punch at his right cheek. He was down on the floor at once.

Ana didn't mean to hit him that hard. But with all the confusion about what just happened with the strange-grey-eyed-boy, she took out all her frustration on this poor fellow. The room was silent once again and people were looking towards her. This time she was feeling a bit more conscious.

She looked down at the boy who was crawling away from her with shock on his face. "I think you got my answer. Now just go away!" She yelled at him and he ran away. She looked around her once again before turning back and asking for another shot. She again gulped down, this time more fiercely and the room was once again back to normal.

Groups of men and women started chatting and gossiping. Many conversations were now about Ana herself. She could hear them throughout the ball room but she didn't pay attention to anyone of it.

She found herself staring at the bar table. It was a rich dark silver color, almost close to grey. Her mind wandered until she realized she was thinking about him again. Those intense grey lovely eyes held such an inexpressible emotion that she felt drawn to them. They seemed so human though Ana was sure that the boy wasn't a normal human at all.

She glanced at his direction involuntarily and saw him staring at her. A mocking smile was playing down to his lips which irritated Ana. Again, she willingly tried to break away their eye contact, but failed this time. They were once again caught in each other's eyes and Ana was falling into the deep.

Ana blinked and the affect was over. She glanced at the dance floor, where the numbers of couples have been reduced since she had come into the party. She saw Kate dancing with a hot man. Ethan came hand in hand with the white frock girl and both were dancing and laughing at the same time.

Ana adored Raven a lot. She hoped that the boy won't do any harm to her. But then she thought who would dare to harm a person in relation with her family, the Steeles. The whole town respected them out of being extremely scared from each of the members. That's why no boy in the street dared to ask Ana out. And Ana liked that, She was given at least some privacy due to this or else every single boy of Seattle would have asked Ana for a date.

But Ana was already happy with Jose. She loved him since the day she had joined Circle Black Diamons. Though it was a secret and no one knew about it except for Jose and Mr. Raymond. She didn't dare to tell it to even Kate. Ana was really fond of her elder sister. She told her every little thing happening in her life but somehow she managed to keep this secret from her. She felt hugely guilty about it but she knew it was for the best.

Right now, as Ana looked at Kate, she noticed that Kate looked very happy and comfortable with the man she was dancing with. _Maybe something might happen between them tonight._ She smiled to herself, happy that Kate was enjoying herself.

Ana spotted Mr. Raymond the next who was busy attending few guests who didn't come here just to party. She immediately glanced away. Of course she wasn't going anywhere near them. She was extra careful when it came to the Elders and the Council. She knew if they even got the hint about her secret, they would kill her instantly without any mercy and the others too who knew the truth about her.

This not only meant death of Raymond, but Jose's too. And she can't even imagine yet alone think of Jose dying, dying because of her. She shivered at the thought and closed her eyes for a moment.

She then heard a different set of footsteps reaching her. The person stood behind her and spoke in a clear crystal and confident yet soft voice, "Good evening Miss Steele!"

She turned around and saw the gorgeous man with grey eyes talking to her. His posture was held confidently, his smile was breath-taking and his eyes held a somber and decent expression. Ana could tell that they weren't his usual expressions. Before she knew, words left her mouth out loud.

"Uhm.. Hi!" She felt blood rising in her cheeks and saw that he was trying very hard not to smirk. This made Ana gain back a little of her confidence as she spoke in a dazzling voice, trying not to sound it flirty.

"What's up?" Oh yeah! Her voice was just fine. A little not-so-interested but curious at the same time.

He kept staring at her for a moment before speaking. His gaze was so… well Ana couldn't put any words to how it was. He then replied her in a gentle and confident tone.

"Actually I would prefer skipping the small talks and come straight to the point." He gave a dramatic pause for a second or two. Ana glared him dumb-struck.

 _What's happening to me?_ She thought _I was never like this._ Inside she was becoming frustrated and wanted to walk away from him. But she couldn't move a muscle to do so. Her body won't respond. She sat and patiently waited for him to continue with expressionless face. He flashed a dazzling charming smile at her as he continued.

"I was wondering if you consider yourself lucky enough to dance with me?"

* * *

 **Please don't forget to review.**

 **Love ya all,**

 **~Christina Springs xoxo~**


	5. Acceptance

**Whoa! I really wasn't expecting so many views and followers or this story. It feels so good to know you guys are liking my writings. Though if you ever get into mood to do some intense reading, please give a try to my story "The Brooke". It is an adventurous romantic yet thrilling journey of Ana and Christian that unveils the secret from the past they are both unaware of. I'm sure you'll be captivated in their story as their love fights against all odds.**

 **Enjoy reading this for now :)**

* * *

As soon as he Christian realized that he was in a trance with her, he had an urge to go and talk to her.

He was about to get up when he noticed a man approaching her from behind. Christian tensed. His muscles were stiff and hands were clenched in a tight fist. Just then two men behind him started whispering. Christian picked their conversation almost involuntarily.

"She's really a chick man. The sexiest lady I've seen so far in my life!"

"Who would disagree to that?"

"I'm going to ask her to dance before someone else picks the opportunity."

"Are you crazy? Do you even know who she is?"

"As far as I've heard she is Anastasia Steele right? The most beautiful girl in Seattle!"

"The most beautiful _and_ dangerous, hot-headed stubborn girl in Seattle. You'd get yourself killed if you ask her to dance. Why do you think she's sitting alone at the bar right now?"

"So you mean to say-"

At that moment their conversation was cut off when there was a loud _thud._ Everyone turned to look at the source of the voice and was so did Christian. He saw the man who was approaching Anastasia was now lying on ground. As Anastasia stood and walked to him, he started crawling backwards as if he was scared of her.

One of the men who were talking behind Christian, cleared his throat heavily before continuing.

"Now I can see what you meant!"

There was a complete silence in the room as the guests witnessed what had just happened. Christian saw her feeling a little self-conscious while looking around.

"I think you got my answer. Now just go away!" She spoke in a beautiful voice, low and yet dangerous. It held such a fierceness that the boy stood up and ran away from her. She looked around once again before having another drink.

Suddenly she turned around directly at Christian. He felt a naughty smile playing down his lips as she once again met his gaze. Christian lost the track of time.

His whole existence was concentrating on the marvelous double shade of silver-blue eyes which were looking into his iron grey. Her inhumane beauty relieved a small part of him as he felt her vibrant aura. He was relieved that she has refused the other man's proposal to dance.

The girl blinked and broke away the gaze. A strange ache rose in Christian's heart when he found himself looking no more in those beautiful eyes of her. This was it. He couldn't bear it anymore. He didn't care if she was a Steele or a dangerous beauty. He walked to her and greeted her.

She greeted him back dizzily. As if _she_ was the one stuck by his beauty which rarely was the case here. Christian knew that this girl could surely hear his dead heart bouncing inside him, threatening to come out. He was at loss of words.

"What's up?" She asked him trying to sound brave but her voice was still a little shaky. Christian saw her cheeks going red while the fresh warm blood flashed in them.

 _She looks so tempting_. This time Christian can't keep his urge down to him anymore and lost his control completely.

"Actually I would prefer skipping the small talks and come straight to the point." He paused as his tongue started slipping down.

He looked at her and through her expression he guessed he was about to get a nice bruise on his handsome face. He prepared himself for that to happened as he spoke on mockingly.

"I was wondering if you consider yourself lucky enough to dance with me?"

She stared at him widely as soon as she the words sank in her mind. _How dare him say that!_ Christian knew she was projecting unintentionally while she was debating whether to kick him in shin or punch him at nose. Her thoughts rang clear in her eyes.

He didn't ran away even after knowing. So when she held her hand out to slap him, he took the blow sincerely.

But as soon as her hand came in contact with his cheek, Christian felt strong current passing through his cheek. He was sure she felt the same too through her hand. _Well that's strange!_

She stood there shocked. Christian could feel blood rising in his cheek. _She is a damn pretty good slapper._ He thought. Thankfully, this time it wasn't loud enough to drag attention of other guests.

"Well you didn't answer my question!" He spoke bravely and chuckled. She looked pissed off for a second but then all her anger seemed to melt away from her face as their stare became intense.

Christian held out a hand in offer and stared at her. She stared at him back before thinking for a moment and then took his offering hand. They moved towards the dance floor, none of them breaking the eye contact all this time.

Christian held her delicately from her waist and pulled her a little closer than normal. Her warm little body felt nice against his. She brought her hands up, grabbing his shoulder, not yet looking away from his eyes and they started moving with the beat.

It didn't mattered to them when many people shockingly noticed them dancing. They were lost in each other eyes completely. They were lost in their own world.

* * *

Jose knew that Ana was going to be pissed because he was late again. No matter how hard he tried to be punctual, he was always late for each and every date or event. Ana always arrived way too earlier than him, always looking stunningly beautiful.

But this time he wouldn't give her a chance to be angry or upset on him. He took a deep breath feeling badly nervous. _I can do this! I can do this!_ He encouraged himself while absent-mindedly felt the shape of the velvet box in his back pocket through his trembling fingers.

His aim was simple yet very challenging : To make this moment the best of Ana's life as well as his too. He had prepared his speech well and revised his perfect surprised plan in his mind. He then confidently walked through the entrance that led him to the hall, smiling all the way to himself like a lovestruck idiot. He chuckled at the thought.

Tonight, was a very special night for him and he knew that after he proposes Ana, it would be memorable for her two. He wondered if he should do it in front of everyone or a bit more privately.

Thinking from Ana's point of view, she would like it and think of Jose as very brave if he does it in front of the whole town. But she would also adore it is he would skip her to a lonely place and let the moment be very private and intimate. Decisions, decisions! He sighed just as he entered the hall.

There were people everywhere. He looked around and spot Ana at the dance floor dancing with a dark-haired boy. Many other people were watching them too. Jose saw the boy first. He was so much lost in Ana as any guy would be. After all, Ana was Ana.

He held her very sophisticatedly and gently as if he was afraid that she would break or something. Jose almost felt pity for the boy.

They spun around along the dancing beat and Jose was now looking at Ana's face. Her expressions shocked Jose and his heartbeat stopped for a second. She was never the one to be dazed but somehow she was, as if a lovebird lost up in the eyes of her anchor. It tore away his heart to see them like that.

As he was drowning away in his own thoughts, the song changed and more couples were proceeding to the dance floor. The dance floor became crowded and Ana disappeared from Jose's eyesight. He went to the middle of the floor and looked around but was unable to find her.

He soon spotted Kate but she was dancing with someone else. She looked really happy and Jose decided not to disturb her.

He shouldn't be so worried, it was just a dance. Perhaps she was getting bored waiting for Jose so she joined that boy for one dance. Maybe she was searching for Jose now. Thinking this, Jose stepped out of dance floor and glanced around.

After few minutes of looking here and there, he finally found Ana heading towards the entrance of backyard.

His heart crushed to see that she wasn't alone but with the same dark-haired boy walking off the entrance, hand-in-hand.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Please review and lemme know**

 **Love ya all,**

 **Christina Springs~ xoxo**


	6. Love

**A VERY HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY TO ALL MY READERS.**

 **Please enjoy reading a loving chapter of romance between the Grey's and Steele's. And please review to let me know what you think.**

 **Enjoy reading XD**

* * *

 _It's a dream! It's a dream! It's a dream! It's a dream! It's a dream!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _I can't believe it! It must be a dream! It_ _ **should**_ _be a dream- No! It shouldn't be a dream but it a dream a dream, right?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _This is all happening inside my head! None of this can be real! But the ball room seemed so real and so did the dance floor, and the music, and the surroundings, the backyard seemed so real too and so does this dome and the audience and the musicians and… so does her!_

 _But she can't be real! No one can be_ _ **that**_ _much mesmerizing and dazzling and marvelous and awe-strucking and amazing and gorgeous and… and… so beautiful and… well I'm out of words now._

 _But she is real! This is all too real! She is here with me, dancing in my arms._

Christian kept thinking and thinking. He was just half present in his body; his mind was miles away not accepting his luck of dancing hand-in-hand with Anastasia Steele _twice_. The first time, even after getting a punch from her, she accepted to dance with him.

He was just starting to believe his luck and enjoy his time with her that the floor became crowded again.

Suddenly she leaned toward him and spoke softly, "It's getting crowded here! Shall we go to the backyard?"

Christian's eyes almost bulged out of his sockets in shock. _She_ was the one asking _him_? Christian was too stunned to speak anything but simply follow her. She held his hand and guided him to the backyard's entrance.

It was much deserted here. Just a few lovey-dovey couples were sitting on the loveseats and one or two were dancing under the lightened dome. The orchestra was playing a calm and romantic music.

And she was looking at him all this time. They entered the dome, neither of them breaking the eye-contact, she held his hand and guided it to her waist while her other hand went up his shoulder.

He pulled her closer until he could almost feel her breathe on his neck, which was coming in short pants. He saw her cheeks visibly getting a deeper shade of red as he held her tightly and they started dancing.

"You haven't introduced me yourself yet!" Ana spoke after a few minutes of comforting silence.

Christian opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. Ana waited patiently while they danced.

"I can say the same to you I suppose." Christian winked. His tone was mocking.

"Well everyone knows me!"

"Everyone knows me too."

"But I don't know you."

"Exactly! Neither do I know you Miss Anastasia."

Ana stopped short at that and stared him coldly for a second. Christian was actually scared from her this look. So scared, that he stopped dancing and stood still.

"What's wrong?"

"You really don't know me right?"

"Yeah! I guess that's what I said, no?"

"Whatever! Just don't ever call me that again!"

"Call you what?"

"Just don't use my full name. I hate it. Call me Ana!"

"Whoa, Okay Madame! In return you can call me-"Christian bit his tongue. He was about to reveal his identity. No matter how friendly he and Ana talks, she is still dancing with her enemy unknowingly. Elliot had warned them all not to reveal their identity.

"Call you what?"

Christian smirked and said, "Call me your Romeo!" And he winked at her with a charming smile.

Ana blushed and looked down for a moment. These feelings were too alien for her but she really liked feeling like this. They were dancing again but this time when Ana looked up again, she was directly drowning in those beautiful, irresistible deep grey eyes. Her face was only a few inches away from his.

They stopped dancing abruptly. Ana started breathing a little too quickly while Christian's breathe was slower than usual. "Can I have the honor to see the most beautiful face ever?" Christian's tone was low, seductive and uncontrollable." Ana was too stunned to say anything.

Taking her silence as affirmative, his hands slowly went up from her hands to her arms, lingering and leaving a trail of fire as they made their way slowly up to her face. He caressed her cheek before stopping his hands at her temple and ever so slightly removing her mask, giving her a chance to stop.

But Ana was almost frozen at this moment. He gently removed her mask, revealing her full face and audibly withdrew a breath.

"Such beauty! I'm just so speechless." He could merely whisper and involuntarily leaned forward. The only way Ana reacted was by closing her eyes automatically as he covered her softly parted lips with his own.

"ANA!" They broke away from each other as soon as a jumpy high-pitched voice interrupted their private moment.

She was wearing a pale goldish-yellow dress as she walked towards them in moonlight. Christian recognized her as Jack's partner.

"Claire?!" Ana almost hissed.

"Oh! Uhm.. Sorry to interrupt you guys but Ana, can you escort me to the washroom for a minute?" She was speaking softly, as if embarrassed to ruin their moment.

Ana looked at Christian for a second before speaking, "I'll be back in a moment."

She then left his side and went back into the mansion with Claire.

* * *

Ana couldn't believe what was about to happen if stupid Claire wouldn't have interrupted. She was so deeply lost in her thoughts until they reached the washroom and Claire had to shake Ana to bring her back into reality.

"Hey dreamy girl! Wake up!" Claire waved her hand in front of her face. Ana shot a deathly glance at Claire.

"Hey look I'm sorry for.. interrupting you there, but I was just too excited to notice anything until I actually shouted your name. Oh I can't tell you how much fun I had tonight!"

Seeing Claire's innocent expression and extreme state of excitement, Ana let her anger goes away. She then asked her, rather insisted her for the details.

After blushing a little, Claire started speaking, "Well this guy asked me to dance in the ball room and he looks such a hot dish that I greatly accepted it. He is so bold and charming, Ana! And he exactly knows how to turn me on. Of course it's a family even and I knew I can't dirty dance with him in ball room so I dragged him to backyard. We were the only when we first reached here. He made me a drink first and then he grabbed me and stared kissing so roughly and fiercely. Oh My God Ana! He's such an excellent kisser and it got more heated and then he started kissing my neck and then…" She stopped looking blankly at Ana.

"Then what?" Ana asked with real curiosity.

"Then.. then.. Well I don't remember. I'm kindda blanked after that." Claire was now confused, focusing hard on what happened.

"You okay, Claire?" Ana asked a bit worriedly, but not so. Her mind was still wandering to her unsuccessful kiss with… her Romeo, as he told her to call so. She started smiling to herself thinking it.

Claire noticed and decided not to ruin Ana's night by her insecurities.

"Oh I gotta go Ana. He must be waiting for me. I'll update you all the details later." She flashed an encouraging smile towards Ana and flew out of the washroom.

Ana looked at her reflection, waving fingers through her hair. She was feeling incredible tonight.

Meanwhile Claire walked out to her bedroom all confused. She knew he wasn't waiting for her anymore. She knew she wasn't there anymore. She tried so hard to remember, but the only thing she could remember was his one last satisfying look. As if his motive was completed and now she'll see him no more. Not that she was dying to see him or something. It was just a one-time thing for her, but she was just too disturbed not being able to remember anything.

 _He kissed me then he kissed my neck and then…._

 _And then…_

 _Then what?_

* * *

"Then I fucked her. She was so fully aroused with drugs and everything she tasted like… Yum! Sweet as mangoes and excited as black grapes." Jack closed his eyes, feeling the temptation and her taste on his lips again.

Christian just sat there and looked at him going crazy. This wasn't anything new though. Jack was always like this after drugging and fucking a sexy and tempted prey.

"You think you could control your beasts here? We're in enemy's home for god's sake. What if that girl remembers?"

"Of course I made sure of it! I've never been that careless."

Listening this Christian was a bit relieved, but not quite so. Jack didn't know that his prey was in relation with the Steeles. He might have drugged her to erase her memories but Ana was a smart girl herself. She can quickly find out if there is anything wrong with Claire.

"What about the drugs in those drinks?" Christian asked.

"Oh for that I gave her a little of my other dose. It's totally healed now, cousin. Not even a trace!" Saying this Jack smirked.

"You did what?" Christian's voice rose after hearing Jack. "You gave her more drugs? Are you crazy?"

"Hey! Easy there! It's not my first time. Don't worry I gave her just enough to make sure she doesn't remember. You can't even differentiate her from earlier."

Christian didn't know what to say. He was worried if any Steele would spot it. They can be in big trouble. But he can't share his worries with Jack as he would then ask him how he knows about Claire's relation with Steeles.

And he could certainly not tell that he was dancing with one of the Steeles, this whole evening and was about to kiss her. The kiss… He was about to kiss her! He couldn't believe it.

* * *

Jose finally saw Raymond from a distance after searching for a long time. He made his way through the crowd to him. Raymond was standing with a young boy, probably close to Jose's age and was introducing him to other guests.

"Hey Raymond!" He greeted as he approached them.

"Ah! Jose. There you are. Meet Kyle." Raymond gestured towards the young boy.

"Hello Jose. Nice to meet you." He shot forward his hand and Jose grabbed it, shaking it. Jose flashed a warm and welcoming smile.

"The pleasure is all mine Kyle. I've heard a lot about you and was really looking forward to meet you"

Kyle smirked. Even while smiling he held such a dangerously cold gaze that left Jose a bit disturbed. "Well where is Ana? I heard you were going to propose her?"

Jose frowned at that. "Well I'm afraid she busy dancing with someone else in the backyard."

"What?! Who?" Raymond asked with concern. Jose pointed out to the window viewing straight to the backyard. Kyle and Raymond looked at two men standing near the dome. One was wearing the mask while other was just removing it while talking, as if too strained to wear it anymore.

As he removed his mask, Kyle recognized him immediately. "Uncle Raymond." He hissed.

"What's wrong Kyle?"

"You invited the Grey's too?" He was unable to control his anger. His body was literally trembling and shaking.

"What?" Raymond was shocked like anything. "No! I didn't!"

"Then why is Jack Hyde here?" He pointed out in the same direction to the man who was mask-less. "I had an encounter with him few months ago in L.A. He was with his little Grey cousin. If I wouldn't have been urgently called by Hunter Steele, I swear I would've torn them to pieces."

Jose and Raymond stood there shocked. "I won't leave this opportunity again." He snarled revealing his fangs. Jose shivered and took a step back. "Look Kyle, there are people around here. We can't kill them like this. And they haven't done anything wrong yet."

"What you mean by _yet_?" His voice was barely able to regain the calmness. "Are you waiting for something to happen? You said the boy next to him was dancing with Ana, right?"

Jose was taken aback at this. Who knows what they could've done to Ana. But he still didn't want the Steeles to attack the Greys. It would only lead to a blood bath battle and Jose couldn't stand that thought at all.

"Raymond what's wrong?" Kate came from somewhere between the crowd and asked.

"The Greys are here!" Raymond replied.

"What? Where? Uhm! By the way, I know this is least important but still I'd like you to meet my partner tonight." She turned around to see him and say only others. "That's strange! Where's he?"

She glanced around to find him but was unable to. "Quit it Kate, we need to hunt them first." Kyle was getting angrier. "Uncle Raymond, let's call you guards. Now!" Then he and Raymond left searching for the guards.

Jose looked at Kate for a while before he said in ashamed voice, "Things are going to get ugly I guess"

Kate looked at him with pity and nodded. "I'm afraid so! But where are they? The Greys I mean!" Jose just simply pointed out in the same direction for probably the third time. His head fell down while he pointed at two of them. Kate saw this and was shocked to her life.

 _It was them! I've been dancing with one of_ _ **them**_ _whole night. I kissed a Grey. A_ _ **Grey**_ _is my mate!_

* * *

Elliot found Mia on the dance floor. He grabbed her before she could react in anyway and ran towards the backyard. He found Christian and Jack talking there. It was a word all needed for each of them to realize and react to it.

"RUN!" Elliot shouted and all of them ran for their lives and didn't stop unless they reached the other side of Muir Woods.

Ana came out to the backyard to see it completely empty. No sight of him. Suddenly the guards along Kyle came running forward and stopped all at once realizing no one was there.

"Kyle! What's going on?" Ana asked in half scared voice.

"WHERE IS HE ANA? THAT SON OF A BITCH! THAT BLOODY GREY! WHERE IS HE?!"

And Ana immediately realized what was happening.

One, she was dancing with a Grey.

Two, her family has recognized him.

Three, he hadn't harmed her at all even knowing that she was a Steele

Four, She was certain that he was in love with her.

Five, She was in love with a Grey and now her family was after him.

* * *

 **How did you like this chapter? Don't forget to review.**

 **Love ya all,**

 **Happy Valentine's Day**

 **~Christina Springs~ xoxo**


	7. Fallen

**So I've finally made a Facebook account! Yay! Want to connect with me to know more about Treacherous Passion and other fanfics on Christi-Ana? Send me your username in PM or review box else, add me you friend. Username : Kaishi Springs.**

 **Which brings me to another important announcement, that I'm changing my pen-name. It will be Kaishi Springs.**

 **Now enjoy reading XD**

* * *

"Christian?" "Christian?" "Christian!" "CHRIS!"

Mia kept shouting at him in different ways and pitches but it seemed like as if Christian had been paralyzed. He won't listen to anyone, neither react in any way nor would just even look up. He just sat on the edge of his bed, legs crossed and head down. He sat too still for anyone to tell if he even was alive or not.

"Elliot! We need you here. Something's wrong with Christian." Mia shouted on top of her lungs. It really wasn't necessary though, Elliot would have heard it clearly even if she hadn't shouted it. Their room was next to each other and doors of both the rooms were open. But right now she was tensed for Christian and panic in her voice was proof to it.

Jack came to Christian's room in a flash. He narrowed his eyes at the scene, thinking hard. When nothing came to mind he eyed Mia who just shrugged at him with eyes wide and panicked.

"Elliot! Where are you?" Mia shouted again. When no response came, she went into Elliot's room. What she saw made her more scared.

Elliot was sitting on his bed, almost same position as Christian's. _What's wrong with these two?_ Mia thought and went over to Elliot and shook him hard from his shoulders. "ELLLIOOTTTTT!"

Elliot blinked once and looked up at tear stained Mia. She hardly ever cried, this got him worried. "Mia, baby what's wrong with you? Are you alright?"

"What's wrong with _me_? What's wrong with you and Christian? You guys are acting so weirdly. You're not responding to anything or doing anything rather sitting in depression and sulking over something that neither I nor Jack know about." Mia was breathing rapidly after yelling on Elliot while he was rubbing his earlobes. _How much louder can this little thing scream? Man!_

He frowned and then asked her, "Christian? What's wrong with him?"

"He is behaving exactly like you were 10 seconds ago! Only worse." Mia's voice cracked at the last word. Elliot rushed to Christian's room and Mia followed behind. They entered the room and nothing much has changed. Actually. Except for Jack's sitting position. Nothing has changed at all.

Elliot went away and came back in a second. He had a glass of ice cold water in hands which he poured over Christian. Christian shuddered and blinked number of times and finally looked up. His eyes directly made contact with Elliot's. It seemed as if they were having a silent communication through eyes.

After a long while Jack lost patience and said, "Would anyone break the mystery to us too?"

Christian and Elliot kept staring each other. After a few moments Elliot broke the eye contact and turned to face all his family members. "No more parties, no more stealing the Steele's tools." He eyed to Mia while saying this. "No one will cross the Muir Woods for a few days until the situation calms down. No more fun, grow up." He said in a husky and commanding voice. "And that's an order."

He stared at the faces of his family members, two of them nodding and agreeing to his commands seriously, where as Christian just kept staring at him vulnerably. Elliot ordered others to leave the room and Jack and Mia left without wasting another second. He gazed at Christian for a second too long and turned to leave the room when Christian said something that stopped him dead cold in his way to the door.

"She's your the one." In whispered in a cracked voice as a matter-of-fact.

He remembered when a couple years ago, they were having a conversation of finding a girl for real and not fooling around. Christian had never believed that he could settle with someone exclusively so the discussion was pointless to him.

Whereas for Elliot, he had said that he was still waiting for his 'the one' and when he'll find her, he'll know it immediately.

Elliot turned towards him and said, "Yeah, she is. But that doesn't changes anything." He spoke in a hard voice and left.

But it didn't matter to Christian. Whatever he said, it wouldn't change anything, just as Elliot said. What has been done has been done! He had committed a sin that was dangerous enough for both the families.

He has fallen badly, unconditionally, infinitely and irrevocably in love with Ana Steele.

* * *

Jose could see the tension arising in front of him. He wanted peace, not war. But was he ready for it at the cost of Ana? His own love? Given that if the Grey wanted to hurt her he could have the last night but here Ana sits beside, perfectly fine without even a scratch oh her body. Jose loved Ana too much to take any risks. So he did what he can do, sitting in the Steele's living room and helplessly watched as they discuss the strategy to slaughter Grey's.

"Raymond, please! There is no need of this, he did nothing at all. He didn't even know it was me." Ana had been arguing, fighting, pacing, yelling, begging, crying and do all she could to stop them.

"Quit it Ana we're not taking up any risks with you and your safety." Raymond said with a strain in his voice.

"Then what makes you think I'm really safe here? As soon as my secret would be out, everyone would be demanding my dead body and Kyle would be the first to tear my limbs apart. You know it very well Raymond."

Raymond was stunned at her little speech and so was Jose. Ana has never ever talked about her secret out loud to either of them. She rather preferred to act like it never existed. Yet here she stands protecting the Grey's, the enemies. She was ready to accept herself, her weakness, the thing that she had hated the most, for the sake of a stranger who was found out to be her enemy.

"Jose!" Ana came crying towards Jose. Her tear stained face killed Jose a thousand times. He hated to see her like that. "Jose, please! This can get ugly. You hate this family enmity of ours right? Please make it stop! Please Jose." Her voice cracked at the last line. She couldn't hold back her tears anymore as they came furiously rolling down her sensitive-looking cheeks which were already too red from bearing salty water passing through them again and again. Jose felt miserable but he knew Ana better than anyone else.

He gently wiped her tears and held her tenderly. "Ana, I really want to but I can't avoid the fact that he could have done anything to you and-"

"BUT HE DIDN'T DO!" Ana cut him short. "Why don't you understand this? He could have but he didn't. Why? Maybe because it was never his intention. Ever thought about that? Maybe he and others just wanted to enjoy the party like every other person of this town. God, he didn't even know me for half of the time."

"What's going on Ana? Why are you protecting him?" Jose asked in a cautious, low and strained voice.

Ana sat silent there for a moment before opening her mouth in hesitation. She then spoke confidently. "I'm not protecting them or either of their family members. I just don't want the blood bath to happen with my name as the cause of its start!"

That snapped his mouth shut. Ana was right. Maybe they all were a little overreacting. But it didn't make any sense. _Why would the Grey's come and not harm anyone or anything? Maybe they didn't want any war. Maybe they wanted peace, after all._ Hope sparked in Jose's eyes like a 220 volts bulb.

"What's going on here?" Kate came out of her room. Her eyes were red and puffy as if she'd been crying. Behind her was Claire in almost same condition. What the hell is wrong with these girls today? Why are they crying?

"Kate," Mr. Raymond began with a cautious tone, "Darling please make Ana understand. Grey's have provoked us, really provoked us this time. They evaded in our mansion, our privacy, last night. We're not safe anymore."

"Is that so Raymond?" Kate began with a clearly frustrated mocking tone. "How did they provoke you? Did they harm or caused any type of damage to anybody? We all were there unarmed, totally into oblivion. Did they take any advantage? You say they evaded our privacy by entering our mansion. Shouldn't you be blaming that to every god damning person in San Francisco who attended the ball?"

"That's just because I recognized them. That's why we all are safe and standing alive here." Kyle hissed.

"They had enough time before that too Kyle. They should've brought an army with them if that was their intention. Why would they risk going in enemy's place that too outnumbered?" All eyes turned to Claire. Even Ana was shocked. Claire never spoke in discussions like these yet defended anyone specially the Grey's. Above all of that, her words were making sense.

Kate then spoke in her commanding voice. "I want this room to be cleared out right now except the family members. Call off all the commands of preparing to fight." She then looked at Kyle "There will be no fight. Not today. You're a guest here and I believe you to behave like one. Got problems with Grey's? Solve your personal issues outside our territory. Do not misuse our men." Her eyes were blazing with fury.

"Everyone out! Now!" With her command, all the servants and soldiers started to shuffle at once. Within minutes the room was cleared with only the Steele's and Jose sitting there.

Ana let out a sigh of relief. Jose noticed how her demeanor immediately relaxed. Mr. Raymond went to his room shaking his head all the while, no doubt regretting why he had given Kate such power of speaking into things. Kyle once glanced to Ana in betrayal and hatred, then glared Kate who met his glare levelly. He too moved out of the room.

Once only four of them were left Claire let out a dramatic breath. "Phew! That went well. Thanks for protecting them Kate." Claire winked at her.

"I didn't protect them. I was just looking out for my people here." The tone made Jose look up. So did Ana. Kate wasn't a very good liar and right now what she spoke was an outright lie. This puzzled Jose. _Why were they protecting the enemies?_ He turned to look at Ana thinking that he'd find the same confusion on her face. But what he found was a knowing look on Ana. This puzzled him even more until Ana finally spoke out. But it was to Kate.

"You fell for him, didn't you? The elder one!" It wasn't a question. Ana spoke in a low voice so that only four of them could hear it. Jose heard a sharp intake of breath and realized it was his own. He couldn't believe his ears. His hope now was bolted from 220 to 2200 volts.

Claire couldn't contain her excitement. "Wow! How cool is that Kate. We cousins get to date the cousins." Her high pitched voice was bouncing off with excitement.

"Speak low Claire." Kate hissed. Then something occurred to her. "What you mean date the cousins?"

"Well I was with Jack last night. I think I've fallen for him." She giggled nervously. She stared up and saw three pair of eyes staring at her in utter silence. "Well that's why I was protecting them earlier. Now I got to know your reason too." She said to Kate.

"We are not dating anyone Claire. In fact it better to stay away from them as far as possible if you don't want all of us to be killed." Ana once again turned to see Kate. Claire frowned. She didn't understand why Kate said so.

"They'll kill us and them too if other Steele's found out about this. Whatever happened last night remains to be last night. Is that clear?" She met with each of their eyes. Claire was disappointed but she seemed to agree. Jose was indifferent. Ana's face was expressionless and flat. "Ana! I know you were with Christian last night. Promise me you won't see him ever again."

Jose turned to face Ana. This was too much! He couldn't take anymore puzzles. Ana saw him in the eye. A pain look crossed her eyes and disappeared quickly, but not before Jose could notice it. She shrugged and then spoke non-chalantly. "Yeah! Why would I see him anyway? I've got nothing to do with him."

At least Ana was a better liar than Kate. Everyone seemed to buy it. Jose stood up. "I guess I should be going now." He hugged Ana once, nodded to Claire and Kate and went away. Claire, with her head down, made her way to her room. Ana also got up and started walking towards her own room when Kate's voice stopped her in mid-track.

"I mean it Ana. You shouldn't see him. You don't want him to get hurt. I know you don't." Before Ana can reply, Kate wooed away in thin air. Ana couldn't bear it any further. She sped to her room running, put her head into her pillow and burst into muffled sobs.

She cried and cried all afternoon. The dusk came and went away but her grief did not cease. After a while, her tears dried away but she was beyond agony. She lay there watching the sky from the window of her room. The moon came out, full, and peeked at her from in between the clouds. She stood up and went into the balcony.

Cool light breeze blew across her face. It was such a breath taking view from her balcony, the view was marvelous with night being so glorious. It was as if the nature was taunting her. Here she was, standing with her shoulder burdened down with all the depths of her sorrow. Yet the stars shined bright in the sky, the breeze blew leisurely. As if the world didn't care about Ana's sadness. She finally broke down.

"Christian! Oh Christian! Why, why did I ever meet you? Why did I ever get to know you? Oh why did I fell for you? You weren't supposed to, _we_ weren't suppose to be like this. We are enemies, the hatred in our families go way back then my love for you. Why the hell are you a Grey? Why the hell am I a Steele? And why the hell am I in love with you?" She knew she had lost her mind. That she was talking to herself out loud like maniac but she couldn't help herself. Unwelcomed tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"Why? Oh why in the name of hell and heaven, why am I in love with you Christian Grey."

"Because I love you Ana. I'm in love with you too." It was Christian's voice that replied.

* * *

 **Doom! Doom! Doom! A cliff-hanger, hah! Well, what do you think? Was it good? Was it bad? I'm dying to know your view about it.**

 **So don't forget to review.**

 **Also remember making me your friend on facebook and also about my changing pen name.**

 **Love ya all,**

 **~Christina Springs~ xoxo**


End file.
